The new dragon interferes
by Mina Arellano
Summary: Lee is the new dragon of lightning , and cousin of chase young. When he challenges Raimundo, tension sparks between him and kimiko. will Rai discover new feeling for Kim? Or will the new dragon interfere?


the troubling dragon

hey guys im new at this and i found a loophole to uploading a new fanfic. yay, but the problem is that i cant do caps so please dont annoyed that it isnt in the right format or anything, oh and spell checks too, my computers busted, so yea there you have it. ill shut up now so you can read.

disclaimer: i dont own xiaolin showdown

part one the new dragon

kims pov

it was a bright summer day at the temple my favorite season. it had been three years since raimundo had been promoted to shoko warrior. master fung had summoned us to the training grounds to meet a new dragon, the dragon of lightning. shocking enough he was the cousin of chase young and was kept captive for being a dragon.

master fung: good morning young monks allow me to introduce you to your new teeamate and fellow dragon Lee Young.

Omi: YOUNG! AS IS CHASE YOUNG! MASTER FUNG HAVE YOU MISPLACED YOUR BRAIN!WHAT IF HE WAS A SPY SENT TO DESTROY US ALL!AAAAAHHHHHH!

Raimundo: No ,no, no, Omi its lost your marbles we've gone over this one be fore.

Clay: Omi relax, if Chase wanted us destroyed then he would have don' it already.

Master Fung: Foucus young monks. Yes he indeed in relation of Chase Young but he is not on the heylin side he is good , that is why he was imprisoned.

he is thee dragon of lightning.

lee bowed to Master Fung and turned to us.

Lee: thank you Master Fung. And to you my fellow dragons i hope you accept me and judge me not by my relations but by my personality and actions

Me: well nice to meet you dragon of lightning, cant wait to see what your made of in training

Lee: I'm sure you'll be impressed , no doubt you'll be better Kimiko.

'thats odd how did he know .my name?, no one told him.

Raimundo: hey dude cool to meet you. I'm Raimundo Pedrosa.

Lee: So your the one who my cousin complains so. much about... NO OFFENCE!

Rai: i consider it and honor.

Omi: Greetings dragon of lightning. i am Omi

Lee: nice to meet you Omi, i hope to learn much from you.

Clay: hey partner, mighty fine to meet ya. The names Clay Bailey.

Lee: hi Clay nice to meet you too.

M. Fung: now that your all aquainted use the rest of the day to relax, you have a busy day tomorrow. Even if its a certain annaversary for a shoko leader.

Rai: UUUGGGHH!

With that we all split up to do what ever we wanted. Omi and i sparred for a bit , untill i was bored, clay went to raid the kitchen, and Rai was off doing who knows what? Lee may have been with Raimundo. As for me i walked to the bonsai garden to sketch a few drawing. all was peaceful in at the temple... For about five minutes. I heard a snap in the large tree and looked up only to be covereed in moss and mud. Raimundo.

Rai: AHAH AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! see thats the kind of fun we have here ese!

Lee: based on what you told me that may have not been the best i dea

The two boys froze when they saw my rage.

Rai: it think your right nice knowing you hombre.

Me: acctually, yeah your right Lee thats not the smartest thing to do here. *i turned to Lee and smiled * but since your new here i'll cut you some slack. * i turneed back to rai who was still laughing* unlike some idiots who have been doing this for some time now

Lee took my hands in his to calm me down. I lookeed into his yellow eyes that only reminded me of chase , which only made me more irritated, having a heylin doofus telling me to controll my anger.

Lee: i am terribly sorry. it was my fault i asked Raimundo to show me whats fun around here and we sorta got into this mess.

i wrenched my hand away form his

Me: FINE BUT NEXT TIME I WONT CUT ANY ONE ANY SLACK NOW THAT YOU KNOW WHAT'LL HAPPEN IF YOU TRY IT AGAIN.

I walked away fuming in anger.

Rai's POV

while i was laughing so hard my sides hurt, Lee went after kimiko to calm her down, and left me rolling on the floor. clay looked at me with disaproovement

and shook his head

Me: what?

Clay: Raimundo Pedrosa, you have really done it this time.

Me: what do yer mean partner?

Clay: dont you mock me Rai! i mean kimiko will never like ya if you keep teasing her with yer little pranks all the time to get her attention, or making fun of her, or what ever that stupid nogging of yers thinks of!

Me: what are you talking about dude? if i liked kimiko i would already have had my arm around her right now. shes just too stubborn to be alone with me. unless weree sparring.

Lee: thats not what she told me. i asked her out on a date right now to make up for earlier and she thought you were behind it , but she said yes.

Me: is that so?

Clay: apparently it is.

Me:you ain't helping dude.

Clay: then how 'bout this! the one to take kimiko .on the best date ever wins and the loser has to...

Omi: Has to do one month of every ones chores!

Lee: thats good but it neeeds something...

Omi: and has to do Jack Spicers laundry for two weeks

Me: UGH! thats sick, I like it!

Lee: any one else wanna join?

we shook hands and they otheers feircly shook thier heads. IT'S ON!

so there you are my first fanfic ever im not sure how i did so be kind in your response. some ideas, tips and constuctive tips would be greatly appreciated :) but dont hate. and if you have a new OC that you would let me use go aheada nd tell me all about them in the reviews thank for all who will read :).


End file.
